


Peeping Ben

by LadiesLoveLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiesLoveLoki/pseuds/LadiesLoveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Ben

Ben had a secret pastime. 

He wondered what the people around him would say if anyone knew of it. But, then again, who would believe him? 

He had to admit, though; this one was _delicious_. Just thinking of it made him hard.

_‘Down, Bennie’,_ he thought to himself. _‘Just wait until tonight.’_

So he smiled at his co-workers, did his work, and at 5pm, he left the office building where he worked.

Or, so everyone _thought._

He would pretend to leave the building, then hide in one of the bathrooms that nobody ever used. The advantage to working in high rise office building, he supposed. He would always be disappointed when Friday rolled around; everyone thought he was strange for that, but when on Fridays would be the last time he would be able to indulge in his secret pastime until Mondays.

He waited until around 8 o’clock, like he did every weeknight. This was to ensure that no one would see him when he came out. He knew that the custodial staff was specifically instructed to leave this floor be until a certain time. 

Which was a _big_ help for him.

He slowly crept out of the bathroom, ensuring that there was no one about. When he was sure he was alone in the hallway, he crept silently along, thankful that the floors were carpeted; otherwise he’d have had to take off his shoes. 

He moved slowly and steadily, taking great care not to make a sound. He kept moving until he got to a door. 

_“Ungh, **fuck.”**_

He froze. Bugger, it had already started. 

He quietly slid into his usual hiding place, which was behind some file cabinets. From this point, he could peer into the office that the sound had come from. And the view was a _delightful_ one. 

At the desk of the opulent office with the cherry wood and the dark red carpeting sat his business partner, Tom Hiddleston. 

Tom, according to many of the females he’d overheard in this building, was the personification of lust. An inch or two over six feet, prominent cheekbones, blue eyes, and a ginger hair and beard. He was lithe; he heard one woman describe him having the body of a runner. They weren’t far off the mark; he and Tom went running before work every morning.

That ‘personification of lust’ was currently sitting in the chair beside his desk. His sky blue shirt was open, revealing a white undershirt, and his navy blue blazer was over the back of the chair. His long, long legs, clad in dark slacks, were spread wide. 

And kneeling between those widely splayed legs was the No-Nonsense Selenna Creedy, Tom’s loyal assistant. She was known throughout the entire company as someone who, like her boss, was someone not to get on the bad side of. She was Tom’s right arm. Prim and proper, she was the very epitome of efficiency.

Right now, she was _quite efficiently_ bobbing up and down on Tom’s cock. 

Tom groaned, threading his fingers through her long, long hair.

Ben palmed his hardened crotch through his slacks. They did this _every weeknight_. He’d happened upon them a few weeks ago when he was working late. As far as he knew, they never knew he was there when he stumbled upon Tom fucking her brains out against his office bookcase.

Selenna’s squeals _still_ hadn’t left his head.

He watched from his hiding place as Tom’s fingers tightened in her hair, and his hips thrust upward. 

“Ungh…you _love_ sucking my cock, don’t you?” Tom half groaned, half purred. 

She hummed in response, continuing to suck greedily. She shook her head from side to side to enable her head to move further and further down on his cock until she swallowed him whole. 

“That’s it”, Tom panted. “I love it when you swallow me down your hot little throat.”

Ben shoved his hand down the front of his trousers and hauled out his own cock. He then took a tiny tube of lotion from his pocket, squeezing just enough into his palm before beginning to stroke it upon hearing the _filthy_ slurping and gagging sounds coming from her mouth. 

Tom’s moans were becoming louder and more ragged. Selenna slid her hand up his thigh and moved to cradle his balls in her hands. He choked when she squeezed, and his body shot upright in the chair. Ben could tell he was coming, because he held Selenna’s head down, and he could hear her throat working to swallow. 

Tom groaned as Selenna sucked down every drop of his come. His groan came louder as she withdrew with a pop, and licked his entire length clean.

“My turn”, Tom snarled after he got his breath back. He lifted her off her feet, and hoisted her onto his desk in front of him. The white blouse she was wearing was open, revealing a black strapless bra. He slid his long fingered hands up under her black pencil skirt, showing more and more of her stocking clad legs, showing Ben that she wore a suspender belt…and nothing else. Her feet were clad in sky high shiny platform heels.

“I have been thinking about licking this pussy _all day.”_

Tom spread her thighs apart wide, baring her dripping and hairless cunt to him. 

Ooooh, _Miss Creedy”,_ he said, running his fingers over her exposed flesh. “You are _dripping._ ” With a growl, he dove right in, burying his face between her legs. 

She squealed, arching her back and running her fingers through his hair. “Oh God”, she cried, tilting her hips upward. “Oh God…yes… _yes….pleasepleasepleaseplease…”_

Tom curled his arms around her thighs to pull her so that her bottom was at the very edge of the desk. He moved her legs so they were draped over his shoulders as he drove his face even deeper into her weeping quim. He growled against her flesh, moving up to suck on her clit. 

“Oh _God_ …” she panted. “Oh God, you lick me _so good…”_

Her hips began rolling desperately, riding his face. He didn’t seem to mind, because he growled and kept trying to shove his face even deeper between her legs. One hand left his hair to slide up her body.

Ben had to bite back a groan, his hand moving faster over his own cock, upon hearing the lapping and slurping sounds coming from Tom. 

Fuck, she must taste delicious, Ben thought.

“Aaah… _aaaahhhh_ ….”, she cried, “Oooooohhhhhhh…I’m coming…ohgodI’mcoming _I’mcoming **I’mcoming…”**_

She arched her back and shrieked, while Tom growled again into her flesh, taking every drop she had to offer. After her orgasm ebbed, she went limp on the desk, spread eagled and panting while Tom rubbed his bearded face against her inner thigh to smear her orgasm over it, then lapped it up, equally as greedily, if not more so, than she had sucked him off.

“Oh _God…”_

“Get up, I’m not done with you”, he said, standing from the chair, and pulling her to her feet. He moved her behind his desk, and from Ben’s vantage point, he could see him nudging her thighs apart with his knee. His hands came around to undo the front clasp of her bra as he thrust his hips forward. 

Ben was biting his fist while his other hand worked his cock furiously at her squeal. 

Tom’s hips drove into her mercilessly, making those glorious, _luscious_ tits bounce with every thrust. She braced her hands on the desk so she could have some leverage when her own hips bucked backwards with every one of his forward thrusts. 

“Oh _fuck”,_ she groaned, grabbing one of Tom’s hands and pressing it on her clit. “You’re _so hard_ …and _so big…”_

“Your cunt’s always _so tight”,_ Tom replied with gritted teeth. “But it always takes every inch of my cock so beautifully…”

With the way they were grunting and groaning like savages, Ben could feel that his own orgasm was fast approaching. But what happened next made him freeze.

“Oh, _BEN…”_ she cooed. 

Ben’s blood ran cold. 

“Ben, I know you’re watching”, she continued. “You love to watch us fuck, don’t you, Ben?”

Ben was torn; his head screamed at him to flee, but his cock screamed at him to come.

Never pausing in pace, she lifted her hand to crook her finger at him. “Get in here and have a seat”, she said, pointing to a chair in front of the desk. 

At first, the only sound was the slapping of skin as their bodies slammed together. But after a few moments, Ben had left his hiding spot, and came into the office, closing the door behind him. He sat in the indicated chair, and sat back, groaning as he resumed jerking his cock in his hands. 

She moaned lustily, turning her head to look over her shoulder at Tom. “Tom…” she whimpered. “Please…a little to your left…” 

Tom snarled, moving his hips just a little to his left, and drove in, hitting the spot that made her scream.

She squealed louder than Ben had ever heard her, and her body bucked and jerked wildly every time Tom rammed inward. 

“OH GOD”, she screamed. “OH FUCK…YES, _YES, **YES…”**_

“Fuck, I’m coming”, Tom panted. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck…” He growled and drove in even harder, using the heel of his hand to press down and rub her clit. 

Ben, meanwhile, was jerking hard and fast. “Oh _fuck”,_ he breathed. 

Selenna’s orgasm slammed into her, making her scream and clamp down on Tom’s cock.

That, in turn, triggered Tom’s orgasm. He felt it all the way from his inner thighs, all the way up through his cock to spurt painfully into her pliant and willing body.  
Ben roared his own orgasm, just barely having the presence of mind to grab his handkerchief so he wouldn’t come all over himself. 

The three of them sagged, limp and panting. Ben was sprawled out on the chair, Selenna collapsed on the desk, and Tom had collapsed on top of her. 

After they took a few moments to collect themselves, Tom straightened, gently pulling Selenna onto her feet. He turned her around and sat her on the desk. He grabbed his own hankie and cleaned her up. When he was done, he helped her off the desk again, and bent to press a light kiss to her lips as her own hands cleaned him up with her own handkerchief, and tucked him back into his trousers. After he did that, he rehooked her bra, taking his time in fixing her breasts. Tom growled a bit and buried his face in her cleavage to inhale deeply, making her giggle, before buttoning her shirt back up. Her own hands were doing the same for his shirt.

When that was finished, she grabbed his blazer and held it for him while he shrugged into it. The blazer that she had been wearing was underneath his, and he helped her into it. Once fully dressed, she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck as he drew her in for a passionate kiss.

Ben watched this tender exchange, as he always did. He watched as Tom dug his hand into his pocket, and produced a small, glittering object. Tom took her hand, and slid the object on her finger.  
“There we are”, Tom murmured, slipping the diamond ring and the white gold band on her left ring finger. “Where they belong.” He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it.

“Hmm”, she replied. She’d dug into her own pocket, and took out another matching white gold band, and slid it on his. “Likewise.” She kissed his knuckles in turn.

This was another little tidbit that nobody else in the company knew. Something that even _he_ didn’t know until he began his little voyeuristic hobby; these two were married.

_To each other._

They managed to keep this secret well, which was surprising considering how quickly gossip spread through the company. They stayed strictly professional during business hours (as evidenced by Selenna’s insistence that she be called Miss Creedy at work), but after that…

Well, the answer to _that_ was obvious.

Ben had cleaned himself up, and tucked himself back into his own trousers. He stood, and went to the sink to wash his hands. 

“How _in the world_ did you know I was there?” Ben couldn’t help but ask.

A small, secretive smile spread onto Selenna’s face. “We’ve always known”, she replied.

“Your breathing isn’t exactly silent, mate”, Tom said, laughing. 

Ben, to be honest, didn’t feel ashamed at all. “Well…you two _do_ put on such a _lovely_ show…And that explains why you kept the door wide open.”

Selenna laughed. “It’s nice to have such a captive audience”, she said. 

“Did you two ever think that someone might come barging in?” Ben asked curiously.

Tom and Selenna looked at each other, and just shrugged, making Ben laugh.

“Well, _Miss Creedy”,_ Tom purred, gathering his wife to his side. “Shall we head home?”

Ben could physically see Selenna melt; he suspected that she got extraordinarily wet when he called her that. 

“Hmmmyes”, she purred back. She looked back at Ben. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself tonight. Who knows…”

She and Tom shared a secret smile, then they both looked back at Ben.

_“Maybe you could join us next time.”_


End file.
